1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital color camera in which an image recording device stores three rapidly sequenced color images in two frames of the image recording device.
2. Description of Related Art
It has long been the practice to form a single colored image from three successive exposures using different color filters for each exposure. For example, a first image may be captured by exposing the imaging surface to the scene through a blue filter, a second image can be captured using a red filter and the third using a green filter. The three images can then be combined to produce a single full color image. The practical use of such a procedure with many image recording devices is limited because of the time required to make the three exposures. The practical use of sequential imaging requires that the images be taken in a period of time short enough that there is no significant change in the scene being recorded.